


Safe House

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dean instead of Laura, Dean's still a hunter, Kissing, M/M, Safe House Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not gonna tell me that someone else can do it, are you?” he slowly turned to look at him, his face unreadable. It was like he was waiting for a lecture from him, like he was going to be one of those typical partners.</p><p>“When have you ever known me to be that guy?” he smiled softly. “I don’t like it, but I support what you do because you support what I do. If you want, I can be a clingy basterd and ask you to stay here with me while they’re off doing the job, but I know you,” he reached over, his hand going back under the shirt.</p><p>“All too well,” the archer smiled softly back and leaned into him, giving him a gentle, quick kiss.</p><p>“... and I can feel the difference,” he mentioned, his hand placed over the wound he had from Sokovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagined instead of what actually happened because I love this pairing. These two are really nice together. I have nothing against Laura, I just like these two more than those two.

In the early hours of the morning he heard the smooth sound of one of SHIELD’s planes, obviously either Clint or Nat was home, they were the only two that knew about the house. Nick was already hanging around the farm, so it wasn’t him.

Dean stayed in bed for a while longer, hearing the ship power down. They must’ve parked it about a yard or two away because it was a while before he heard footsteps on the decking and a deep voice say something, his reply being from another guy. And then the front door was opened and he waited a few seconds. There were a lot of footsteps, so something must’ve been wrong.

“Dean? I’m home,” he heard Clint call out, and that was his cue. He strained to get out of bed, throwing the blanket aside and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them over his boxers, standing up to slide them up and belt them there. He grabbed a pair of socks and his boots and threw them on too.

“Dean,” he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Clint leaning against the door frame. He only then registered how he sounded and how he looked. Dean furrowed his brow and grabbed his shirt on the way to his Avenger. Once he was close he carefully slipped his arms around his chest, feeling the man hug him back, Clint’s head resting on his shoulder.

“You look like shit,” he muttered, earning a chuckle from him.

“Thank you,” he laughed a little and Dean reluctantly pulled his head back, gazing at him for a few seconds after their eyes locket. “Listen, we... I had nowhere else to take them, this was the only safe place I could think of,” he had an inkling on who the ‘them’ was, and he wasn’t sure if they had a lot of room. If it was ‘them’ then they’d need to bunk together, in twos or threes.

“It’s alright,” he gave a crooked smile and kissed him, tilting his head a little to get a better angle. He felt Clint’s hold on him tighten and Dean smiled, reluctantly breaking the quick kiss. “Can’t keep our guests waiting,” he muttered and the Avenger gave a nod, dropping his arms. “Go on, I’ll be down in a sec, need to take a leek,”

That earned him a grin and the man turned and walked out of the room, walking down the hall and down the stairs to the rest of the group that was there. Dean shook his head and slipped into his baggy shirt, moving out of the room and into the bathroom.

\----------

He gave Clint a smile when he reached the living room, giving him another quick kiss before turning to the group that was standing there awkwardly. He crossed his arms and glanced between them all, the Avengers’ arm wrapped around his waist.

“This is an agent of some kind,” Ironman, Tony Stark said to the group, clearly not actually believing this.

“Nah man, I’m really not,” he smirked at him, seeing the eyebrow raise.

“Gentleman, this is Dean,” Clint introduced and he just gave them all a nod and smile, and then he saw Nat. He beamed at her and patted the Hawk before walking over to get and giving her a careful hug.

“Hey, you okay? Want me to patch you up?” he eyed her, seeing her sudden hesitant smile.

“I’m fine, thanks though,” he gave her a nod and backed up a little, giving her space. He knew how she worked, how she ticked, she wasn’t hard to reach, especially from Dean’s point of view. He stepped away and got closer to Clint again, the man slipping his arm back around him.

“Sorry for barging in on you,” the captain said firmly, like he’d rehearsed it since he got there.

“Yeah, we woulda called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed,” Stark said with crossed arms, now seeming a little miffed that he didn’t know about this. Who could blame him? From what Clint said, he gathered that the man liked knowing things to an anal point, and he didn’t know anything about this side of the archers’ life.

“Yeah well, Fury helped me set this up after Dean saved my ass and I fell in love,” corny, that was all he got from the way he said it. He’d learned to easily hide his blushing or flusters when he said ‘love’ and ‘him’ in the same sentence a while ago. It just came naturally and he usually said it back. “Kept it off SHIELD’s files, I’d like to keep it that way... I figure it’s a good place to lay low,”

“On one condition...” he paused, eyeing everyone seriously and seeing the nerves in them grow. “... touch my car and you're sleeping in the jet,” he saw their expressions change, a few relieved and then there was Stark’s which looked like a child when he wanted something, or wanted to mess around.

“He’s serious,” Clint added. “He adores that piece of metal,” _piece of metal_. He knew the archer liked the car too, he just wished he would stop calling her that. She was his baby.

\----------

He, Clint and few others were in the middle of banter when he noticed the big guy, Thor, leave the room, Rogers following close behind. He was a little worried about the way he seemed. He looked spooked, nervous and looked like he was about to go on a mission or something.

Dean decided to distract himself, he’d had a call from Clint a while ago, telling him about a little wound he got back in Sokovia. He’d dragged the man away to their bedroom and lifted his shirt.

“Whoa hey, the guys are just downstairs,” he teased and the hunter just chuckled, his fingers gently ghosting over what looked like a cleaner patch of skin. That must’ve been from the machine or whatever he was talking about over the phone.

“Like they’d care if we had sex right now,” he shot back, dropping the shirt but with his hand still under it and resting against warm skin.

“See? Worried for nothing. Can’t even feel a difference, can you,” he smiled at him. Dean huffed a little chuckle and eyed him, glancing down at his lips for a quick second before looking back up into the man’s green eyes. He felt the others’ hand reach up, cupping his face before gradually leaning in and taking his mouth into an almost greedy kiss. He felt his back gently bump into the wall and Clint got between his legs, holding him in place. His hand was still under his shirt and he started to splay his fingers and run them up the hot skin.

“I missed you,” the archer murmured against his lips and Dean smiled seductively back.

“You’re only saying that because you know I’m gonna be nice to you tonight,” he muttered and reluctantly pulled back. He’d only wanted to check him over, but instead ended up playing. They needed to be with the guests down stairs. Plus he wanted to make sure that Stark was still there, because if he wasn’t then he was probably messing with his baby. He saw that damn mischievous glint he had when he mentioned his car.

“They’re gonna have to bunk tonight,” he mentioned, the archer suddenly starting to laugh.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna sell,” he chuckled and stepped away, going to change his shirt.

“What about Nat and Banner? How long’s that been a thing?” he wasn’t really bothered by the answer, but it was Nat he was more curious about. It was weird, he actually seemed to get this ‘knowing’ thing. Like he noticed more when it came to couples and knew something depending on how they acted with each other, the hunting probably helped with that since it made him more observant.

“Has what?” he asked obliviously and Dean actually gave him a deadpanned looked after grabbing the dirty shirt and stuffing it into the laundry basket.

“Seriously?” he asked, his face suddenly breaking into a grin and he laughed. “You are so cute,” he shook his head.

“Nat and... and Banner?” he said it as more of a self question than asking Dean.

“You need better observation skills, Hawkeye,” he chuckled, everything suddenly going quiet and he walked over to the door to the other room, leaning against the frame as Clint tossed on a plaid shirt. “It’s bad, right? Nat looks pretty traumatized,” the other man just sighed and stepped closer.

“Ultron has these allies, these kids-, punks really...” he trailed off, looking away from him and to the floor before forcing himself to look back up at him. “They carry a damn big stick... Nat took a serious hit,” Dean knew what was coming, he didn’t like it, but he knew.

“Someone’s gonna have to teach ‘em some manners,” he said for Clint with a sigh, his voice flat and emotionless. The man walked passed him and Dean turned around, watching him and then started following slowly after him into the room. The archer moved to sit on the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees, the hunter moving to sit next to him.

“You’re not gonna tell me that someone else can do it, are you?” he slowly turned to look at him, his face unreadable. It was like he was waiting for a lecture from him, like he was going to be one of those typical partners.

“When have you ever known me to be that guy?” he smiled softly. “I don’t like it, but I support what you do because you support what I do. If you want, I can be a clingy basterd and ask you to stay here with me while they’re off doing the job, but I know you,” he reached over, his hand going back under the shirt.

“All too well,” the archer smiled softly back and leaned into him, giving him a gentle, quick kiss.

“... and I can feel the difference,” he mentioned, his hand placed over the wound he had from Sokovia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I did :)


End file.
